Star Wars: The Begining of The End
by VicRacto
Summary: It is 46 ABY, the New Republic has been dealt many blows in the past few years and as the Sith plot their revenge, one of the New Republics greatest defenders is lost in battle. Join the New Jedi Order as they try and shake loose the galaxy from the Sith.


"Master Jin" a voice called out.

"Yes young one?" the man responded as he turned to the boy

"Today is the day?" he looked at Jin

"That is correct young one, now run along to the ceremonial area, go tell the others that I'll be there shortly" Jin smiled as he watched the boy run off through one of the corridors. 'I cant believe it has been five years since Luke died...I can still hear the lightsabers clashing...we were on Tatooine, the plan was to meet a contact to gain information on the rising sith threat: "Jin, I'll head through the front, you go and guard the back entrance" that is what he told me. As I got to the back I heard blaster shots so I ran in, as I opened the back door I saw Master Luke deflecting blaster shots from a man dressed in a white shirt and brown pants, he seemed like a normal smuggler, but why was he shooting at Luke? As he was keeping Luke distracted I saw a Dark Jedi out of the corner of my eye and as I turned I had seen ten of them, ten Dark Jedi, waiting to intercept us! As I went in to help Master Luke they had already started to attack us, killing the man who was in the way. As I activated my lightsaber the closest one lunged at me and began to force me back, I was caught off guard in the beginning but after a few seconds I regained my senses and used force push and sent him to the other side of the room, it was then another two charged at me, I drew my second lightsaber and started to fend them of. While I was distracted was fighting two of them I had noticed another Sith charging at Luke from behind, I tried to break out of the fight but it was too late, the sith's saber was already through master Luke's back, at that moment I felt strange, my rage taking over. I felt stronger, faster, and far more powerful as I started to use that energy to strike down the sith. I felt my anger leaving, rage subsiding as I finished the last of them off. I started to recite my teachings and the code of the Jedi and then I realized...'

"Master Jin?" the child spoke as Jin turned to look at him

"Yes young one?"

"Everybody is in the ceremonial area, they're just about ready to start"

"Thank you young one" replied Master Jin as he walked off, the child not far behind him

Meanwhile

"So the Jedi are holding a memorial service for the deceased master Skywalker?" asked a voice shrouded in darkness

"Yes master" replied a man in dark robes, he sat kneeling in the center of a dimly lit room, pillars around him with a dim red glow emitting from each.

"Good we shall attack when it starts, gather the forces, we shall annihilate the Jedi of the NEW ORDER!!!"

"Yes master, I shall prepare the forces for battle" and the sithling vanished into the darkness

At the temple of the NEW ORDER

Guests gathered in a large room, seats arranged facing the front, flowers decorating the outline of the room itself.

"Ah master Katana glad to see you've made it" said Master Jin as a figure in customary Jedi robes walked in, under the hood showed a man's face, he seemed to be in his mid twenties.

"I could not miss this, Master Luke was a good friend, and a great Jedi" Master Katana looked at the image behind the pedestal

"Yes that is true and we could use his help now more than ever" replied Master Jin as he motioned for Katana to follow him

"Yes, we could" Katana agreed with a long face as he followed

"There is something of great importance we must speak of after this is finished, I'll meet you in the library" he strode off, "I am going to say hello to Jason see how he is doing." As Jin made his way across the crowded room he thought about what happend so many years ago, how the events unfolded, how neither he or Luke could sense their presence sooner, walking past the door he paused, he turned, his eyes were narrow, after a few moment he continued over to Jason, who was standing near one of the planters filled with a large variety of flowers, such as the Ithorian rose, Jade rose, Dew flowers, Mysses Blossoms, and much more. "Hey Jason, how've you been?" asked Master Jin as he looked at the man who was also dressed in the customary Jedi robes.

"Well the missions are getting harder because of the sith, I am always being intercepted and stalled by one or two." Jason sighed

"Yes I hope we can find a solution soon" Jason paused, Jin turned, he felt it too, something was, off, the Jedi in the room tensed, all of them felt it, something had happened or was about to happen.

At that moment there was a loud ringing at the gate.

"The alarm!!!!" Master Jin activated his light sabers "Evacuate the children and civilians first!!!!"

"Yes master" two padawans started to help the people out

"All JEDI PREPAIR FOR COMBAT!!!!!!!!" as the Jedi master said that the door was thrown open and a horde of sith came pouring in.

As the battle began the clashing of lightsabers echoed throughout the temple, Jin had his blue and green lightsabers with him, taking on two or more at a time. The moment the gates opened he used force push to move the chairs out of the way so he could have an easier time fighting, he used force lightning to take care of a few of the dark Jedi that just charged in, he than noticed another three charging at him from separate directions. Jin jumped into the air and used force lightning once more, striking one of them, as he started down, he shifted his body and aimed himself for the sith that was going to attack from behind. His lightsaber connected with the Dark Jedi's but it had much more force behind it due to the speed at which he was falling, the Dark Jedi attempted to counter with force push but before he could Jin landed, crouched, and side-swiped, cutting his legs out from under him, following with an immediate upward thrust of his lightsaber, finishing the Dark Jedi. He turned to the third and immediately used force pull, along with force speed, he than lunged forward and jumped over the Dark Jedi, his lightsaber coming into contact with the Dark Jedi's flesh, cleanly slicing her hand off. As Jin landed he turned and hit her with a force wave, after he knew she was knocked out he rushed back into the fight to reinforce his fellow Jedi.

Master Katana drew his gold double-bladed lightsaber and charged at the front line, using force speed to gain the advantage he than jumped over the Jedi at the front, landing in the center of the sith forces, and used force wave. Immediately after he engaged the closest Dark Jedi. As combat began he divided his saber into two separate pieces and while the first had kept the Sith's lightsaber in a deadlock, the second half swung and cut it down, he quickly moved to counter an attack from behind him, parrying the initial attack he used force push to force his opponent backwards and than charged before the Dark Jedi could land, his saber contacting the waist of the Dark Jedi and cut it in half.

Jason charged in behind Jin and Katana with the rest of the Jedi, his green lightsaber extending as they tried to break the enemy front line, he hit the sith that was directly in front of him with a force pull and lunged straight forward, his saber going straight through the enemy, he quickly force pushed the body into the other dark Jedi that were charging straight for him, as the body made contact he used force speed, the moment they pushed it off he was already right in front of them, the closest attempted to extend his lightsaber, but Jason's blade was already through his chest, Jason flipped his wrist and cut to the right, killing the dark Jedi, the other two however were ready to fight. They surrounded him, one had a double-bladed lightsaber while the other was dual wielding lightsabers. Jason made a slight motion to the right and the two sith converged on him. Jason had a moment to act, he used force speed before using force pull on the Dark Jedi in front of him, he than ran to the right and watched as the Dark Jedi he pulled hit the other, without wasting more time, he lunged at them, his saber coming around and took of the head of the first, before he could hit the second he was sent flying forward into a wall, as he hit the ground he turned to see a dark Jedi walking towards him, he clenched his fist and immediately realized he didn't have his lightsaber! He looked around and noticed it behind the Dark Jedi, he frowned, trying to find a way to get out of this mess. He heard a lightsaber extend from behind him and saw lightning fly over him, a Rodian wielding a double-bladed lightsaber landed in front of him and charged at the Dark Jedi. As the Rodian engaged he used that time to get his lightsaber, but the sith he hit had come too and was standing in his way, he used force push and sent the dark Jedi back into a stone pillar, he than pulled his lightsaber toward him, when he caught it the dark Jedi had extended his dual sabers, Jason held the lightsaber just below his waist, the tip at and angle just passing his left shoulder. The Dark Jedi lunged at him, Jason jumped to the side, avoiding the initial attack but walking right into another as the dark Jedi swung to the left, almost cutting Jason in half., before he could counter attack the dark Jedi used force push and sent him into the stone wall once more, instead of slowly getting up Jason spun to his right, rolling and than flipped up, avoiding an attack that would've killed him. When he got to his feet he swung at full force, the dark Jedi was pushed back a it by the power of the attack, but charged once more, not realizing that its ally was lying on the ground behind him. The dark Jedi forced Jason into a deadlock, slowly starting to over power him, Jason trying to hold the dark Jedi off 'this isn't good... ' he thought to himself as he felt himself being pushed back more, Jason tried his hardest but was being over powered, it was than he felt the pressure release as he heard the two sabers retract and hit the ground, the dark Jedi was in two pieces, the Rodian behind it. "Thanks" he said as the Rodian slightly nodded and went back into the battle.

Jin fought his way out to the main gate, he looked upon the remaining Sith forces trying to slaughter the Jedi, he blocked an attack from his right and cut the Dark Jedi down, he paused when he noticed Katana starting to have some trouble with one of the Sith troops, this one was dressed in an outfit similar to the rest, but the coloration was different, most the enemies were dressed in brown or grey Jedi robes, this one was in red. Jin frowned, this one was stronger than most of those here. Jin used force speed and quickly ran up next to Katana "We take him together, I don't want to take any unnecessary risks" he said as he parried an attack from the lightsaber staff that the Sith was using, he used his momentum to try and hit Jin with the blunt end of his weapon, Jin flipped backwards to avoid the attack and landed about fifteen feet away. Katana reattached his double-bladed lightsabers he put it away and drew his teal lightsaber, avoiding a sideswipe by jumping back next to Jin. The Dark Jedi ran his saber along the ground slowly, Jin slowly moved to the right while Katana moved to the left, they both attacked in unison, the Dark Jedi used force wave, sending both masters flying back, Jin landed but was pushed back a bit more by the shear force of the attack, same went for Katana, Jin spun his lightsabers once before charging in again, his attacks were all blocked and he was knocked back by another force wave. He hit the wall this time, but didn't let it faze him, he landed on his feet, his lightsabers switching off, Jin placed them in a bag and drew a silver lightsaber. Both he and Katana stood ready, Jin took a high guard as Katana held his saber with his right hand, kept it level with and behind his ear, and extended his left arm out to the tip of the blade, with all five fingers extended as he stared at the opponent before him. Katana charged first, sweeping the ground instead of hitting his opponent directly, forcing the Dark Jedi to shield his eyes from the sparks, but as he did so he saw Jin charging straight at him, just before Jin's blade made contact the Dark Jedi jumped up onto a balcony not far above them, Jin and Katana followed immediately, the Dark Jedi lunged forward at Katana but he blocked the attack, in that time Jin snuck behind and attempted to strike but the Dark Jedi defended with the other side of his staff, releasing Katana from the deadlock going straight into another deadlock, but he than spun his blade and attempted to cut Jin in half, but Jin drew his blue lightsaber once again, blocking the attack.

In retaliation Jin used a force push with his free hand and sent the Dark Jedi up at an angle, Katana jumped upward with an attempt to slash the Dark Jedi, but his attack was parried, he landed on his feet as the Dark Jedi landed on the stone guard railing, before he knew it, the Dark Jedi felt the heat of two lightsabers pierce his flesh, one was right below the shoulder line while the other was at his waist, both Jin and Katana slashed to their right, Jin coming from above and behind while Katana was below and in front. The dark Jedi fell into three pieces as he hit the ground, Jin looked at Katana "It's not over yet, we need to clear the temple, but this should be close to ending, check on the others that are defending the escape rout for the civilians, I'll take care of the front" They split up, Jin jumping down towards the main gate while Katana entered the temple.

Several hours later-

"The sith are bold, Master Katana" said Jin as he looked down upon the battlefield.

Katana looked at the Jedi that died during the battle "Yes bold, I'll give them that, but all for what? Revenge? Glory? Nothing is worth this."

"Before I forget, I managed to capture one of the dark Jedi, I used force wave while at point blank range"

Katana looked at Jin with a raised eyebrow "Overkill much?"

"No, I felt it necessary to make sure she would remain unconscious for the rest of the battle" Jin stated as Jason walked up to them

"Well, damage isn't that bad, but what do you want us to do with the prisoner?"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Note: Edits aren't completely finished, I might change it once more, chapter two is coming along slowly but surely, I hope you enjoy, and sorry for the long wait.


End file.
